Excalibur
Excalibur (エクスカリバー Ekusukaribā) is a legendary Wind tome that makes a recurring appearance in multiple games within the Fire Emblem Series. First used by Merric in the Akaneia Series, this tome later reappears in Rekka no Ken (ギガスカリバー Gigasu karibā, lit. Gigascalibur in the Japanese version) as an S-ranked Anima Magic tome and in The Sacred Stones as one of the Sacred Twins of Jehanna. When cast by a proficient magic user, this tome will conjure wind blades to slice the enemy. The Grafcalibur tome from Thracia 776, the Aircalibur tome in Fūin no Tsurugi, and the magical Wind Sword are considered to be variants of Excalibur. Although the Rexcalibur tome from the Tellius Series appears to be a variant of the Excalibur tome at first glance, it actually bears a closer resemblance to Fimbulvetr. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Excalibur |Magic |Prf* |33 |13 |100% |20% |1-2 |3 | -- |May only be used by Merric. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Excalibur |Black Magic |5 |100% |20% |1-2 |1 |Deducts -3 HP from its caster. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Excalibur |Magic |Prf |25 |12 |100% |30% |1-2 |3 |10,000 |May only be used by Merric; Effective against Flying Units. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Excalibur | Anima |S |25 |18 |90% |10% |1-2 |13 |3 |25,000 | -- |} *This tome may only be obtained by defeating Ursula in the final chapter of the game. She appears in the fifth room opened alongside Jerme. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Excalibur | Anima |S |30 |18 |90% |10% |1-2 |13 |1 | - |Grants its user a bonus of +5 Speed; Effective against Monster units. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Excalibur | Tome |B |33 |13 |100% |20% |1-2 |1* |2 | -- |Males-only; Effective against Flying Units; Merric can wield this tome with an E rank in Tomes. |} *''' Shadow Dragon only; Weight is negligible in Shin Monshō no Nazo. ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' |Excalibur | Tome |A |25 |13 |100% |30% |1-2 | -- |0 |Effective against Flying Units |} Etymology Excalibur is the name of the legendary blade wielded by King Arthur. A distinction is usually made between the blade that he received from the Lady of the Lake and the sword which he pulled from the Artognou Stone to prove his kingship. Thomas Malory, author of 'Le Morte d'Arthur," asserts that the name Excalibur connotes the meaning of 'cut-steel.' Earlier versions of the name include Chaliburne, which brings to mind the French word for 'heat' (chaleur), and the English word 'burn,' which either means 'burn' as we understand it today, or 'man'. Before breathing his last, King Arthur requested Sir Bedivere, his last remaining knight, to throw the Excalibur blade into a lake, whereupon the Lady of the Lake reclaimed it. Gallery File:Excalibur (TCG Series 6).jpg|The '''Excalibur tome, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Excalibur FE1.png|Merric casting Excalibur on an enemy Dragon Knight in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Excalibur (FE3).png|Merric casting Excalibur on a Grunian Social Knight in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Excalibur.png|Nino casting Excalibur on Nergal in Rekka no Ken. File:Excalibur (FE11).jpg|Merric casting Excalibur on a Medon Knight in Shadow Dragon.